


Rock Lobster

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Hausu
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny
Summary: Footage: Hausu (1977)Audio: Rock Lobster by The B-52's





	Rock Lobster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



Password: Festividz!

or [download as mp4](https://www.absolutedestiny.org/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Rock_Lobster-1080p.m4v)


End file.
